The Game Genie factor: What the Prophet seeks
by Novalon
Summary: A short fanfiction describing an event that quite bugged me the first time I noticed it... as the name says, I was messing with a Game Genie, and with what I saw, I decided to add in some extra dialog and whatnot... enjoy! Please read and review... comme


**__**

The Game Genie Factor: 

What the Prophet Seeks…

****

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction

By: Novalon

The young red-haired man shook his head slowly, as he gazed slowly upon the room where the beautiful blue haired princess and her younger brother had been… before Dalton had shown up and ruined nearly everything. He looked back to his two friends, one was a princess far in the future, and the other: a robot from a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

"0B60-7FA4"

Crono arched an eyebrow, turning around to look past his friends, where a black cloaked man stood, his face hidden behind the darkness of his hood.

"Excuse me?"

Crono was not normally one for words, but what this odd man said was too weird not to comment on.

"You wish to enter the Ocean Palace, correct? What I just recited was the correct code of alphanumeric characters which will allow you to use a shortcut."

He pointed to what seemed to be a part of the wall, jutting out from the north side of the room, just slightly to the right of where it would normally line up with the entrance hallway.

"If you hurry, you just might be able to catch up with the prophet, he just entered the doorway not long ago."

They nodded, turning to walk to the false wall, as Crono gazed at it in slight confusion, he moved his hand towards it, only to find that it went completely through!

Robo's eyes lit up and several beeps came out of his audio projectors, "It appears to be some sort of… Holographic projection. It must be made translucent when the proper settings are introduced… too advanced for this time period."

The cloaked man shook his head, commenting on the robot's statement, "Ah, what you fail to realize, my dear machine, is that the workings of science can be easily duplicated… if not enhanced by the power that is magic."

"Hey…" Marle began, suddenly realizing who she was talking to, "Weren't you that guy who the citizens keep talking about… didn't you serve the royal family? Aren't you supposed to be at the Ocean Palace too?"

He chuckled, something sounding so uncharacteristic to his shadowed demeanor, "No, I gave up on the royal family long ago… not long after the king, my friend… was murdered… when the Queen, herself, against my suggestion, bonded with the power that I finally realized had been Lavos all along…"

He continued on, saying words that somewhat startled Crono, "I followed that damn beast here after I destroyed his Sire… only to find that it is not in my place to destroy him, but to let a group destined to greatness, and blessed by the power of the Master of War, who exists where the time stream can be analyzed, and changed… The End of Time…"

The red-head, nearly too shocked to speak, coughed out, "You know… Spekkio?"

The man nodded, "I know what he was, what he is, and what he shall become… after all, it was I who gave him his name… but enough with that, you must aid the prophet…"

"In what?" the three inquired.

"You will see…"

They entered the door, just behind them they could hear the man mumble out something unintelligible. Robo later said that his sound receptors caught on about some kind of toggle switch being flipped…

What Crono saw before his eyes startled him. He was standing in what looked to be an exact replica of Leene Square, only everything had a slight hazel color to it.

"This is a vision of what might have been… had Lavos already been destroyed before you reached this point in your quest… had you gained the great power you need to fight in the future at a much earlier time… or perhaps through Retroactive Reimplication."

Robo's eyes brightened, "The sending of power through one's body to a past self, and then reliving an experience from that point on? Such an ability would take a massive amount of energy to create and maintain… something like…"

"The death throes of the beast of Armageddon?"

"Affirmative."

They watched the still vision of the entire group partying with what looked like the Soda Pop guy from the fairgrounds. Crono shook his head as the vision itself faded to darkness and he found himself standing next to Marle, standing right in front of the Prophet, who had a noticeable scowl beneath his shadowy purple hood.

The similarly dressed man behind them stated, "I sent your robot friend back to The End of Time… as to explain about that, I just happen to have a first hand look at the defining events of the planet's history. Besides, you will need a strong magical support at this point in the Ocean Palace, and the Prophet here just happens to know a wide range of magical spells."

The Prophet's gaze met with the shadowed man behind them, who shrugged, and then finally motioned for the Prophet to speak of something important.

He started, "I see you also happen to want to battle with Lavos… not that I think you're strong enough, but some people get lucky sometimes… from what I noticed, you two are also quite lucky yourselves, having survived me. If you must know, when I do come to face him, I will need some assistance… let's just say my powers aren't quite up to full yet… and I will need to leave the group when we go to the hall of the Mammon Machine, as the Queen will probably attack us right then, noticing our exact intentions, and that way, I will be able to strike her from behind."

They were shocked, Marle mentioned this, "But why would you want us to aid you? You sealed us up, remember?"

He chuckled, a cold sounding laugh emanating as a guttural expunge from his diaphragm, "You have no idea… I wanted to face Lavos on my own. If I fought him, he would cause noticeable damage to the surrounding area… and if you were there… you would surely all be killed… but as you have fought against my intentions, and found your way here another way, most likely through the work of the Guru of Reason… I feel that the best thing for us to do now is ally… since realizing the power you hold within you, I feel I can… surprisingly… respect that."

The man from the opposite way nodded, "So… _What the Prophet Seeks…_ is an alliance?"

Crono nodded, noticing the enunciation of the strange usage of words from the man.

"Does what you enunciated have anything to do with that scene we saw? I get this feeling every time I play it through my mind…"

The man chuckled, "I'm sure a certain fireside scene will take you back and allow you to think once more of that one… as well as certain philosophical discussion of what this journey of yours is about…"

The Prophet turned to the man, inquiring in a strange tone, eerie to Crono and Marle, "Do you think it is wise for me to follow them… Sir Novalon? Even after our last… disagreement? I'm still a bit…"

The man recognized as Novalon (as Marle had learned from the citizens of Zeal) nodded, "Though you are still a bit weak from the MasaMune, I think they will put that little… confrontation… behind them for the coming battle against the Lavos possessed Queen."

Crono scowled, trying his hardest not to slice the Prophet into itty-bitty pieces, "Magus?!"

Marle's eyes glowed a light blue, indicating the preparation of an Ice spell.

Magus removed his hood, yet did not reach for his Scythe.

Novalon threw his hands to the air, suddenly causing all intentions to cease as all three were thrown to the ground by an unknown, and powerful force.

"In cooperating, you will succeed by helping each other reach your true goals, which you will find to be the same. Lavos has touched both of your lives in a bad way… for Janus (which warranted a scowl from the now named Prophet), it took him from his original time period, here, and sent him many years to the future, where he was brainwashed into believing that the Mystics were suffering creatures who were treated as second class citizens by the people of Guardia… he always did want to be like his sister, despite the coldness he showed towards others… and now he is as you see before you…"

They watched the cold, red eyes take on a sad, sorrowful look, as he still seemed to have no intention to fight the two in front of him.

"A shadow of his former self, with a soul that only wants revenge on what took his life and his providence from him, all his hopes and dreams wasted through the displacement of time to 587 AD… who you see before you now is the Lost Prince of Zeal, cheated by Ozzie, tortured by Slash, and yet strengthened by Flea, the only Mystic friend in the group… the one who was always loyal… and also confused about her gender, I might add, she really was Female, despite her saying… stupid Mystic warrior beliefs…"

As his mutterings trailed off, Crono looked ahead at the broken, sorrowful man in front of him, the recent knowledge coursing through his mind.

"I… after hearing what was said… by someone who looks more neutral in the matter. I feel that we… at least I cannot think the same way about you that I previously did… knowing the deviousness of Ozzie, and the likely possibility that you are Janus, the blue hair really proving that fact… perhaps…"

He turned to Marle, knowing that it was her family that the former Mystic King battled.

"Perhaps we can find it… acceptable… to disperse with transgressions for the time being… we must ally to stop the power of Lavos."

She nodded, not believing that she was agreeing to align with one who nearly killed her own ancestor, the King.

Novalon chuckled, "The End of Time has surely seen quieter times… Gaspar has shown Glenn the entire conversation… but I do believe he will calm down in time… make sure to put him in the party after Magus leaves to deal with the Queen from behind… after all, you'll surely need him… and if anything happens, and you find that you may be at a risk for being disarmed at any point… preferably soon after the events that will transpire within the Ocean Palace… make sure Ayla is with you… the Frog will have to come to terms with your alliance here after all these events occur…"

Marle nodded, realizing that Novalon was certainly reciting something from a future event.

He smiled, the only expression readable from his dark hood, "After all… Janus wasn't the first Prophet of the Kingdom…"

With a wave of his hand, he began to disappear, watching as the three silently nodded to each other, and continued down the passage, to where they would find the final elevator that would take them to their destination.

This event, though only possible with that keycode (for walk through walls), and close to exact detail (minus all the dialog I made up), was a defining moment for the group… and though it may turn out in a different way normally, one can see that the end result is always the same… and when using that which I have told you, remember to visit the cape… yet stray away from using your new ally, as bad things occur, just allow the events to play out however you choose, and notice how the end result is always the same…

Janus smirked as he watched Frog run the MasaMune through his double. A shadowed figure created with what seemed to be a paradox within time itself, it was his old, mainly evil self (not unlike his new no-so-evil self), that which was brainwashed by Ozzie, he who never fully atoned for his transgressions. Though the team would continue to call him by the name he was once known for with the Mystics, Janus knew that he had made a worthwhile choice in aiding the team.

He smirked, as he remembered Novalon's mention of Gaspar, the Guru of Time, being at the End of Time… he would know how to fix the untimely death of Crono, who sacrificed himself so that the rest would survive.

The Chrono Trigger… and the meaning of life, became truly _What the Prophet seeks_.

Author's Note: An odd turn of events discovered by myself when I used a walk through walls code behind a certain area in the room where you see the scene between Janus and Schala (I believe the event of teleportation is only to be used for the ending in which the title is named after). This same code was also used on the door to the Epoch, skipping about half the game (it was a New Game+, so quit with the cheating accusations, this truly was all in good fun), and if not that, then smaller skips, such as the door in the dome in which Robo is found (Geno, right?). I thought that telling this finding through Fanfiction form would be the best way of spreading it… I may continue this series through certain Final Fantasy games as well (Aeris revival, anyone?). As for certain events regarding Novalon, read the Cause of Death series (written by me, though the second is a little hard to follow), and Warrior of The Light (which is also hard to follow, seeing as how I was experimenting with Stream of Consciousness)… as for this fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at subtle humor

- Novalon


End file.
